


Another Body

by Cthuwu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Augustine is tired of this shit, Crack Treated Seriously, God dammit Lysandre, M/M, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthuwu/pseuds/Cthuwu
Summary: Lysandre returns home covered fully in blood.Augustine isn't too happy about it.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Another Body

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear lord my first fic here
> 
> I wrote this all at like 2am a while ago  
> Aa
> 
> It sure is something

Lysandre opened the door to his apartment, covered head to toe in blood. He opened the door slowly, hoping his fiancée wasn't home. Sadly, luck was not on his side, for his fiancée, Augustine Sycamore, was standing right at the front door.

"God dammit Lysandre!" Augustine yelled upon examining his love. "You killed another person!"

"I swear I didn't" Lysandre exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense. Sadly, this caused the knife in his right hand to be visible.

"See?! The knife us right there! You did kill someone!" Augustine accused.

Lysandre sighed. "Mon cher, please let me in-"

"Oh no, no, no! I am not letting get blood on the white carpet. You know how expensive it is to get this deep cleaned. And I already wasted money getting it deep cleaned 3 days ago."

Augustine tightly grabbed Lysandre's wrist to the private showers. There he promptly told Lysandre to quickly take a shower and that he was taking his clothes to wash them.

'Stupid Lysandre,' Sycamore thought as he deep cleaned Lysandre's suit for the 50th time this week. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to face Lysandre, wrapped in a towel and dripping wet.

He glared at him and said, "I have clothes for you back at the apartment." Lysandre nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Lysandre?" Sycamore spoke up, making Lysandre stop in his path.

"I'm revoking your topping rights for the foreseeable future."


End file.
